pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Merissa77/Anime/016
Tajemnicza istota zniknęła w lesie... Czy jednak oznacza to całkowity spokój dla naszych bohaterów? I co się właściwie stało z zabójcą pokemona i, co ważniejsze, kim on był? To wszystko, i wiele więcej, w dzisiejszym odcinku. Las na nowo stał się całkiem spokojny. Odór gnijących zwłok został daleko z tyłu, a nasi bohaterowie odnaleźli w końcu ścieżkę, prowadzącą do miasta Vermilion. Było już nawet słychać wpływający do tamtejszego portu statek, S. S. Anne. W tym samym mieście znajdowała się elektryczna sala, do której to zmierzali młodzi trenerzy. Zostało jednak jeszcze trochę drogi, zanim tam trafią. -Dobra, Brandon. Zapomnimy o tym, co się wydarzyło i kontynuujmy zbieranie odznak i przygotowania do ligi. - zarządziła pewnie Viola, idąc przodem i rozglądając się uważnie. -Nie ma sprawy. Ja już nie pamiętam, co się wydarzyło. - zaśmiał się lekko, po czym i tak kroczył za dziewczyną bardzo ostrożnie i niepewnie. W tym czasie, na odległej, nieznanej niemal nikomu tropikalnej wyspie, miało miejsce tajne zgromadzenie. Czwórka szmaragdowookich ludzi zebrała się przy ognisku, na naradę. Wszyscy byli ubrani w czarne, długie szaty z czerwonymi zdobieniami, wiązane w pasie i z kapturem. Dwaj mężczyźni i dwie kobiety siedzieli niedaleko plaży, na niewielkiej polanie, blisko lasu. Sama wyspa nie była wielka, miała kryształ zbliżony do skrzydła nietoperza, była bogato porośnięta roślinnością, a dodatkowo znajdowało się na niej wejście do tajemniczej, wielkiej jaskini. -Jak to... Widziałeś ją? - spytała ze zdziwieniem czarnowłosa kobieta, siedząca obok swego partnera o tym samym kolorze włosów. A oboje dodatkowo byli dość bladzi i szczupli. -Zwabiły ją zwłoki Pidgeya. - odparł bez wyrazu srebrnowłosy mężczyzna z czarnym Marowakiem u boku. -On był już martwy, kiedy go znalazłem! - próbował się tłumaczyć, czując na sobie podejrzliwy wzrok pozostałych. -Dalen... Nie kompromituj się. Wszyscy wiemy, że to twoja sprawka. - odezwał się drugi mężczyzna. -Nie ważne, co, kto i jak... Wszystko z nią w porządku? - przerwała z troską w głosie siedząca przy nim kobieta. -Wygląda dobrze, choć jest bardzo chuda. A wszystko wskazuje na to, że wciąż nie ma pojęcia, kim tak na prawdę jest. - odparł poważnie, nieco zamyślony. -Może to i lepiej dla niej... Zespół R nie odda tak cennego "agenta", a Plazma może się nie dowie, że w ogóle istnieje. - rzekła po chwili namysłu. -Małego też ostatnio "odwiedziłem". Spokojnie bawił się z Delphoxem i małym Skarmory, choć w jego przypadku... Na pewno wie, co potrafi i kim jest. - dodał, czując na sobie wciąż wzrok tej pary. -Ważne, że tam na pewno jest bezpieczny. - rzekł od siebie drugi mężczyzna. -Em... Marcel, a tak przy okazji, to jak te wasze dzieciaki miały na imię? - spytał Dalen po kilku chwilach. -Córka ma na imię Viola, a syn... Dimitri. - odparł mu pewnie, wzdychając na koniec. Lasy były nad wyraz spokojne. Delikatny wiatr szumiał między drzewami, zrzucając czasem z nich liście. Miłą, acz tajemniczą atmosferę przerwały jednak odgłosy zaciętej walki, toczonej gdzieś w środku lasu pomiędzy młodym, słabym Charmeleonem, należącym do jednego z tegorocznych, początkująchch trenerów, Michaela, z dzikim Poliwagiem. Był to 11-letni, blondwłosy chłopak o dość nietypowych, dużych, fioletowych oczach. Podobnie, jak Brandon i Viola, niedawno zaczął swoją podróż pokemon. -Charmeleon! Weź się w końcu w garść! Taka kijanka z tobą wygrywa?! Jesteś słabszy nawet od Magikarpia! - wrzeszczał na biednego pokemona, który z nieskutecznym żarem i jeszcze niezbyt celnym gniewem smoka, dawał z siebie wszystko. Poliwag jednak, z armatką wodną, bąbelkami i zamętem, miał sporą przewagę, którą wykorzystywał, przechylając coraz bardziej szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. -Ty słabeuszu! Nie stać Cię na więcej?! Jeszcze raz gniew smoka! Tylko celnie tym razem! Niestety, Charmeleon osłabiony walką nie zdołał trafić Poliwaga, który po chwili uciekł do jeziorka, znajdującego się w pobliżu. -Jesteś beznadziejny! Że też akurat musiałem sobie wybrać takiego nieudolnego startera! - w złości widać nie do końca zrównoważony trener wykrzyczał na ognistą jaszczurkę. Charmeleon ze łzami w oczach stwierdził, że ma tego dość po swojemu i zaczął uciekać w stronę gęstego lasu, akurat w tym samym kierunku, z którego zmierzali Brandon i Viola. -Ty fajtłapo! Niewdzięczniku jeden! Nie waż się mi uciekać! - i chłopak podążył jego śladem, mimo wszystko chcąc zatrzymać swojego pokemona. Wróćmy jednak do głównych bohaterów, którzy wciąż zmierzali do sali w Vermilion. Zmęczony już jednak podróżą Brandon przekonał swoją znajomą, aby zatrzymać się chwilę i odpocząć. Zgodziła się, ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem... Będzie mogła potrenować Abrę i inne swoje pokemony. Nie mając innego wyboru, chłopak usiadł gdzieś z boku, pod drzewem, obserwując ten trening. -Dobra! Zaczniemy od Abry i Butterfree! Pokażcie się! - podrzuciła w powietrze ich pokeballe, by po chwili pojawiły się tuż przed nią. -Gotowi do treningu? - spytała w miarę radośnie, jak na nią. -I tak ma być! Abra, dziś zależy mi przede wszystkim na Twojej ewolucji! Butterfree, tobie za to przydały by się nowe ataki i popracowanie nad starymi. Więc... Zaczynajcie! Najpierw zmierzcie się we wzajemnym zamęcie! - rozkazała, w bojowym nastroju. Dwa ataki typu psycho, dodatkowo identyczne, ale Abrze lepiej wyszło. Nic dziwnego, patrząc na jej typ, ale Viola i tak nie była do końca zadowolona. -Postarajcie się! Powtórzcie! - dopingowała ich do treningu. Widać, pomimo wrednego charakteru, była całkiem niezłą trenerką pokemonów. I ponownie zaatakowały się wzajemnie, tym samym atakiem i tak, aż do skutku, którym.było stopniowe podniesienie skuteczności tego ataku u obydwu pokemonów, aż w końcu... Ewolucja! Abra nagle zaczęła jasno świecić i zmieniać się. Po chwili, ku uciesze właścicielki, jej mały pokemon "urósł", stając się... Kadabrą! -Świetnie! - pisknęła zadowolona, klaszcząc. Gdyby nie fakt, że gra niewinną dziewczynkę, to każdy, kto ją zna lepiej mógłby stwierdzić, że straciła rozum. -Nauczyliście się może czegoś nowego? - spytała z nutką nadziei w głosie. -Kadabra! (Psychopromień!) - pochwalił się z uśmiechem. -Beee~! (Niiic!) - rzekła smutno, na co Viola tylko westchnęła. -Nie martw się, Butterfree! Potrenujesz jeszcze chwilę i na pewno się czegoś nauczysz. - pocieszyła ją, po czym sama rozejrzała się nieco. Poczuła wewnętrznie, że ktoś zbliża się w ich stronę. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, bo już po chwili Michael niemal by wpadł na Violę, gdyby ta go w porę nie wyczuła. -S-Słuchajcie... Nie widzielibyście tu może Charmeleona? - spytał, nieco zduszany i wciąż zezłoszczony. -Nie. - odparła beztrosko dziewczyna, nie mając wcale chęci jakoś mu pomagać. -Kunde! Bo... Powiedziałem trochę za dużo, to... Zdenerwował się i uciekł. - westchnął ciężko, zwracając na siebie uwagę Brandona. -A może... Chciałabyś, abyśmy pomogli Ci go poszukać? - zaproponował z uśmiechem. -Pikachu! (Chętnie pomożemy!) - odezwała się elektryczna mysz, wskakując na ramię bruneta. -D-dzięki. - odparł niepewnie i rozejrzał się wkoło. -To... Na co czekamy? Szukajmy! - dodał ochoczo, ruszając przodem. -Zacznijmy od wschodniej części. - stwierdziła pewnie Viola, chcąc jak najszybciej mieć spokój. Schowała jeszcze swoje pokemony i, nie zważając na resztę, ruszyła za zapachem. Poszukiwania, wraz z wołaniem pokemona, trochę potrwały, pomimo zawołania do poszukiwań także Pidgeotto Brandona. Jak wszyscy mogliby się spodziewać, na trop pierwsza natrafiła dziewczyna, po czym pędem pognała w kierunku, gdzie była ta ognista jaszczurka. Przybity, ze smętną miną siedział na kamieniu, rozmyślając. -Charmeleon... Co Ty tu robisz? Twój trener Cię szuka. - rzekła Viola, w miarę miło, powoli do niego podchodząc. -Char! Charmeleon! (Nie wrócę do niego! Nie po tym, co zrobił!) - odparł, na koniec ponownie wzdychając. -Charmeleoonn~ (Zresztą i tak mnie nie zrozumiesz.) - dodał po chwili, ze spuszczoną głową. -Mylisz się, ja rozumiem doskonale, ale... Proszę, nie każ mi znów tego tłumaczyć. - odpowiedziała, akcentując mocno drugą część zdania. -Cha-Charmeleon... Chaar! (S-skoro tak, to.... Ja po prostu mam go dość!) -Co takiego Ci zrobił? -Char! Charmeleon! Char! (Wyzywa mnie i zmusza do treningu ponad moje siły! On mnie nienawidzi!) -Spokojnie... Jeśli chcesz, to z nim pogadam. - stwierdziła Viola z promiennym uśmiechem. -Ch-Char? Chaar! (S-serio? No dobrze!) - odparł radośnie, zeskakując z tej skały. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy razem zebrali się w miejscu, z którego wyruszyli. -Charmeleon! Znalazłeś się! Ty mała wredoto, nie waż mi.się więcej uciekać! - i niemal od razu Michael ujawnił swój stosunek do pokemonów. -Nie powinieneś go tak traktować! Nie dziwię się, że uciekł! - nawrzeszczała na niego Viola, stając obok jaszczura. -To mój pokemon i ja będę decydować, co się z nim stanie! - chyba znalazła, w pewnym sensie, bratnią duszę. Jednak i tak nie może pozwolić, by tak traktował swojego Charmeleona. -W takim razie... On już do Ciebie nie wróci. - stwierdziła pewna swego, co on potwierdził, skinieniem głowy. -W takim razie proszę bardzo! Nie potrzebuję pokemona, który nie dość, że jest słaby, to jeszcze się nie słucha! - wrzasnął, wściekły. Z całej siły cisnął ballem Charmeleona o ziemię, na której roztrzaskał się, sprawiając, że stał się on wolnym, dzikim pokemonem. Widocznie rozzłoszczony, z zaciśniętymi pięściami i zębami, odszedł w swoją stronę. -Char! (Dziękuję!) - rzekł po chwili, nad zwyczaj radośnie. -Nie ma za co. - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna, przykucając obok niego. -Wiesz... Może to nieodpowiedni moment, ale... Czy chciałabyś zostać moim pokemonem? - spytała po chwili, z nadzieją upatrując się w jego oczy. Czy Charmeleon się zgodzi zostać pokemonem Violi? Czy uda jej się wygrać starcie z kolejnym liderem? To wszystko i więcej w kolejnym odcinku! Po słowie: Uff... To był dla mnie bardzo długi odcinek. Myślę, że zawarte w nim informacje będą dla Was ciekawe : ) Trochę mi zajęło jego pisanie, ale... Jak każdy, mam i inne zajęcia. Kolejny ukaże się pewnie już w sierpniu, jak wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem : ) Za kilka odcinków powinien także pojawić się kolejny film, więc... Będzie, co pisać xD Wszyscy na pewno już wiedzą/podejrzewają, co kryje w sobie Viola, ale póki co... Nie będę zdradzać oficjalnie : p Wszy i tak kiedyś się wyjaśni, a teraz... Pozdrawiam serdecznie wszystkich moich czytelników i do "zobaczenia"! : )